The Hobbit: An Unexpected Alliance
by Raptor2216
Summary: When an incident with the Tesseract sends the Avengers to middle-Earth, they meet Thorin Oakenshield and become involved in the quest for the Lonely Mountain. Orcs will be fought, friends will be made, and the War for Middle-Earth will begin as the Avengers struggle to remain together, and alive. Sorry if this is a bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Raptor 2216 is back, with the intro to my hobbit and avengers crossover.

This will follow the idea of "Avengers of the ring" by Dr. manhattan, in that the Avengers come to Middle-Earth and join the quest for Erebor.

The Avengers will be transported to Middle-Earth through an accident with the Tesseract. There, they meet Elrond on his Orc hunt, who introduces them to Thorin and his company. After deciding to follow the Dwarves and help them out, the Avengers become involved in the struggle to retake and defend Middle-Earth. The Avengers will be separated many times, and one will be taken prisoner in Dol Guldur. One may die, and the evil of Sauron is finally discovered. But, take comfort they all will reunite before the Battle of the Five Armies is over.

The roster from the first Avengers movie will be the roster here. This story takes place before Age of Ultron. There will be two additions to the roster: Falcon, and the Black Panther. I know many of you will have objections, as this story is following the MCU, and Black Panther is not set to be introduced until Captain America Civil War. But, for what I have in mind for the sequel to this story, Black Panther has to take part in this story, particularly in a certain scene. Plus, he's a bad—s, and I thought he'd be cool to have in this story. (I do not cuss, so if I use swear words in any of my fanfictions, most often they will have dashed out letters)

Thank you, and please send me any suggestions you have. But, one thing I won't do is change the roster. Just as a reminder, the roster is: Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Falcon, and Black Panther.


	2. Chapter 1- The Tesseract

**Hello, everyone. I am sorry this took so long. But I've been focused on my other two stories, particularly the Jurassic Avengers.**

 **Here is the first chapter of my Hobbit-Avengers crossover. This will feature Thor coming to the Avengers Tower with the Tesseract, which mysteriously activates and sends the Avengers to Middle Earth.**

 **Note: this takes place post-Winter Soldier, but pre-Age of Ultron.**

 **Enough talking. Let's get to the chapter.**

Chapter 1- The Tesseract

It was a calm autumn day in New York City. The wind blew nicely to help with the 95 degree weather. And there was not a cloud in the sky.

In Manhattan, towering above the rest of the city, rested the great Avengers Tower. Ever since the Avengers had been officially reformed two months following the HYDRA outbreak, the Stark Tower had been renamed Avengers Tower and became the main base of operations for the Avengers.

That had been only two months earlier. Since then, Thor had returned, and the Avengers had carried out two missions against HYDRA as a team. Individual members had been involved in two more fights with HYDRA.

That morning, the Avengers had assembled in the main room on the top floor. Thor had sent out a message two days earlier, saying he had been called back to Asgard to deal with a situation, and he would be returning that morning to brief the Avengers on what was happening. He said it could be very serious.

Selvig had also come, by Thor's request. He and the Avengers were now relaxing. Bruce was having a conversation with Selvig. Steve was reading a book, while Natasha was simply relaxing. Tony was finishing up a few circuits on his brand new suit, while Clint was whipping up some of his fantastic omelets for the team.

"Next two are finished. Come and get 'em," called Clint. Steve and Nat quickly jumped up and came to get their omelets.

Tony reconnected two wires in the arm and said, "Did Thor say when he was coming?" "Nope," replied Steve, taking a bite of his omelet. "He only said he'd be here today," said Nat.

Clint checked his watch. "It's already 10:30. He can't be too much longer. He ought to be here soon."

No sooner did he say that than they heard a loud thunderclap. Smiling, they all turned expectantly towards the helicopter pad. With a rush of wind, Thor came in for a landing, then strode into the tower.

As soon as he entered the room, the team called out greetings to Thor. But, something also caught their attention. In one hand, he held Mjolnir, as he normally did, but his other hand gripped the handle of a small wooden chest.

Thor raised his hammer in greeting. "Hello, Avengers! It is good to be back among you."

"Good to have you back, Thor," said Steve, "Now what was it that was so urgent? Does it have anything to do with that little box you're holding?"

"As a matter of fact, it does," said Thor. He motioned for all the Avengers to join him around the coffee table.

Once all the team, and Selvig, had gathered around the table, Thor gently unlatched the lid of the chest, and lifted the lid.

There, sitting amid the cushion lining the edge, lay the glowing blue Tesseract. It still was fascinating to look at. But immediately, the Avengers realized something was wrong. The glow of the Tesseract was stronger than usual. And even more unusual, there was blue electricity crackling all along its surface.

"What's up with it?" asked Tony. "That's not normal, right?" asked Nat. "No. Not at all," said Thor.

"Sif came to me two days ago, saying a situation had arisen in Asgard, and the All-Father required my presence. When I arrived in Asgard, I was led to the treasure vault, where I was shown the Tesseract. Apparently, this began suddenly two days prior. When a guard came to check on the Tesseract, it was glowing brighter than usual, and the electricity was crackling all over it. They have been unable to figure out what is wrong with it, so the All-Father asked me to bring it here, in the hopes Selvig, Stark, and Banner might be able to figure out the mystery."

Selvig spoke up at once. "Got it. Bring it to the research lab immediately."

*3 hours later*

Tony entered the research lab with Thor. Bruce was hovering around the near side of the machine holding the Tesseract. Selvig was working on a computer on the other side of the machine.

"Found anything yet?" asked Tony. "Nothing," said Bruce, "We're already lucky to know as much about the Tesseract as we do. But the knowledge to know what is wrong the Cube is beyond us. We've got no idea what's going on with the Tesseract."

Selvig spoke up, not looking up from his computer. "Thor? To the best of your knowledge, has anything like this ever occurred with the Tesseract when it was ever in Asgard?"

"No," said Thor, "This has never happened. The only time, according to all accounts, the Tesseract has ever done anything entirely on its own is when Loki was somehow able to tap into it from across the universe and use it to travel here to Earth."

Suddenly, Selvig started. "Of course. It's acting fairly similarly as it did when that happened. But, this is more extreme than back then. Something else is happening here. And possibly caused by a power far greater than anything any of us have seen."

Suddenly the door opened. In walked the rest of the team, and a man none of the others had ever seen was with them.

"Who is this?" asked Thor. Cap took a step forward. "Everyone, this is T'challa,, the prince of an African nation. He is also known as the Black Panther. I met him on a mission for SHIELD in Africa, and we got to become, well, friends. When I heard the call, I called T'challa and told him to come here. He's a good scientist as well, so I thought he'd be of some help."

"Greetings," said the newly introduced T'challa, "I am honored to meet you all at last. I am honored to have the chance to work with the Tesseract."

"What can you do? In terms of fighting," asked Tony. "Much. But you will have to wait and see," said T'challa.

Suddenly, alarm sounds rang out from the computer. "Energy levels are spiking!" called Selvig. "Off the charts!" called Bruce. He took a few steps back, almost to the team.

Suddenly, the Tesseract flashed. It began to glow so brightly, the actual cube could no longer be seen. The electricity intensified. The whole team grew still.

Suddenly, a circle of light formed in front of the Tesseract. Then, a ball of energy formed, and a beam of blueish light fired from it. The beam seemed to strike an invisible wall right in front of the team. A sphere of energy formed around the team.

Selvig watched in shock and horror as the Avengers seemed to rise off the ground a few inches, then, the energy dissipated, and the Avengers vanished.

 **And, cliffhanger. Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to show the incident with the Tesseract.**

 **I am so sorry this took so long. I hope to have chapter two up in at least 2 weeks. Please review and give me your feedback, along with something you'd like to see in the story.**

 **See you guys later.**


End file.
